


C'set la Vie

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Futa, Humor, Masturbation, Oral, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Usagi's hard at work, or at least hard in her bedroom, perusing Rei's latest erotic manga. When Mina drops by, she sees a lot more of her leader than she was expecting. But she doesn't mind. Not one bit.





	C'set la Vie

**C’set la Vie**

 

Usagi leaned back against the pillow propped against the wall and closed her eyes. One was rubbing herself over her crotch, feeling nice even through her skirt, and the other was holding a manga Rei didn’t know she’d borrowed. She sighed, looking at the pictures of beautiful and handsome men with each other, and felt herself stir to life.

 

Moving her free hand up, Usagi slipped back below the waistline of her skirt, but this time her fingers met fleshed skin instead of cool fabric. She grabbed the swelling in her panties, and gingerly tugged it out. Her penis wasn’t completely hard yet, but it was getting there, and it felt nice as Usagi stroked her hand lightly up and down.

 

Hurriedly flipping through the pages, Usagi stopped as she saw a particularly steamy scene. Sucking in her breath, she blushed guiltily as the sight made her even more aroused. As she grew harder and harder, Usagi’s pace increased, finding a comfortable rhythm that didn’t go too fast, and would get it over with too soon, but also wasn’t too slow, and would lead to a loss of erection.

 

Usagi squirmed in her bed, trying to find the best position to lie in while she concentrated. Her breasts swung around inside her shirt, already freed from her bra, and she wished she had a free hand to play with them. Sighing, she concentrated on the manga, eyes wide as one of the boys sank down in front of the other.

 

“Helllooo, Usagi!” The girl in question practically clung to the ceiling as her bedroom door was thrown open.

 

Usagi shrieked, the manga flying out of her hands and onto the floor. She hurriedly yanked her shirt downward, trying to hide herself. It was too late, though. Minako had gotten an eyeful as soon as she opened the door, and the way Usagi’s skirt was tented was still an unmissable clue.

 

“Heeyyyy, using the Disguise Pen for some fun? I don’t blame you, it’s a blast,” Mina said, flopping down onto the bed next to Usagi. Usagi frantically closed the manga she was reading, and tucked it under herself to hide it.

 

“Huh? I didn’t know you had a Disguise Pen. Can I see it?” Usagi would gladly talk about anything at the moment if it meant the conversation avoided the subject of what she’d just been doing, or why Rei’s brand-new, unread manga was now folded in two.

 

“Yeah, I used to have a Disguise Pen too.” Mina frowned thoughtfully. “Well, I guess I still do, but Artemis disabled most of what it can do, that old grump.”

 

“What?” Usagi asked, kicking her legs out, and using the movement to tuck herself back up. “Why would he do that?”

 

“He walked in on me doing what you were doing,” Mina pouted. “I had thought ‘Hey, being a guy felt different when I infiltrated the villainess’s love blimp, why not see if it can feel good?’ So, I held the pen up and said ‘Turn me into a hunk a hunk of burning love’ and wham! I was this hot guy with a huge dick.” She leaned back against the wall and rolled her eyes. “But I hadn’t been doing it even for a minute before Artemis walked in on me. You’d think I dipped him in barbecue sauce and threw him into a wolf pit the way he screamed.

 

Usagi patted Minako’s shoulder consolingly, while her eyes sparkled. This was Grade A gossip material, even if she respected Mina too much to share it with anybody. Well, almost anybody. Artemis would already know of course. And surely he and Luna shared everything. And maybe Ami would have some good advice. Makoto had the most experience with boys (or a boy) after Usagi. And it wouldn’t be fair to keep Rei out of the loop. So yeah, Usagi wouldn’t share it with anybody.

 

“And then what happened?”

 

“Oh, what do you think? He took the pen, and now I can only use it to transform into other girls.” She swung her arms around, gesturing. “I _know_ how girls masturbate, I do it almost every day! I wanted to see what it felt like for a guy too.” She slumped back against the bedroom wall, arms folded. “Stupid Artemis. Won’t let me grow a dick, won’t let me use the pen to automatically do my homework.”

 

Usagi’s ears perked up at the last bit, but before she could subtly ask about that, Mina steamrollered on over it.

 

“So can I borrow your pen when you’re done with it? I promise I won’t let Artemis find out.”

 

Usagi shifted in her spot on the bed. She wasn’t seeing a way out of this, and revealing a secret she’d managed to keep from the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

 

“Um, well, sure, Mina! It’s on the desk over there.”

 

Mina glanced over and back, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Then she looked long and hard at Usagi’s crotch, though the unerotic situation meant there were no telltale signs of Usagi’s extra showing.

 

“Huh? If you aren’t using the pen, then how do you have a dick? I _know_ I saw it as I came in.” Never one to deny her curiosity, Mina reached out and pawed at Usagi’s crotch. “Hah! I _did_ see it!” She smirked. “ _And_ I can feel it!” Leaning forward, she looked Usagi in the eyes. “Come on, spill. How are you doing this?”

 

Usagi squirmed, trying to figure a way to get out of it. She decided to tell the truth, even though a lie might have been more believable.

 

“Well, you see- I mean-“ Minako waited patiently as Usagi hoped for a lightning bolt to interrupt her or for a sudden earthquake. “I- I always have a dick. Ever since I was born, I’ve got both.” Usagi fidgeted, eyes staring at the sheets, but occasionally glancing up to see Mina’s reaction.

 

“Really? Cool. Can I see it? No, wait, do they both work? Of course they do, that’s why Chibi-Usa’s running around. Wait, does Mamoru know?”

 

Usagi was deeply thankful for Minako’s acceptance, and tried to answer all her questions as best she could. Then Mina’s inquiries took a lewder turn.

 

“So what does your cum taste like?”

 

Usagi gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Had Mina really-? She _had_. Usagi’s mouth flapped up and down as she tried to compose herself enough to answer.

 

“Well, if,” Okay Usagi, deep breath, you can do this, “if you want to find out~?” She tried for a seductive lilt at the end, but what she got was an embarrassed squeak.

 

Mina licked her lips, a hungry expression on her face. She grabbed Usagi’s knees, her victim jumping at the contact. She smiled, her palms rubbing circles on Usagi’s legs. Usagi didn’t want to admit how good Mina’s warm hands felt on her skin.

 

“Sure thing, princess. Just let the Senshi of Love take care of it.”

 

She leapt forward as Usagi fell backwards in shock. In a flash, Mina was all over her, her weigh pressing down against Usagi. Usagi felt her penis stir to life, excited by the dominant display. She crawled back on her hands and feet, looking for her pillow. As she shifted positions, she felt something digging into her back.

 

Rei’s manga went flying off the bed, landing on the floor. Who needed pictures when the real thing was about to happen? The kiss Minako shared with Usagi was so much more enjoyable and fulfilling than anything Usagi had ever read about. They cradled each other’s heads, gently kissing each other as their bodies pressed closer and closer together. Mina’s body heat felt wonderful against Usagi’s, even through several layers of clothes. Usagi’s cock was straining against her clothes, the excitement of the situation driving her wild.

 

She’d lusted after all her friends, of course. Who wouldn’t? Jupiter’s long, silk smooth legs, Mercury’s bookish face which would look perfect peering up at her in between her legs. Naru’s sweet voice calling out in orgasm, Mars thrashing around in climax. And, most relevantly, Venus smiling at her as Usagi fucked her.

 

The thought that one of her fantasies was about to come true sent a jolt thought Usagi’s body. She wrapped her arms around Mina’s back and pulled her down for a kiss. The Senshi of Love responded happily, their tongues meeting and exploring each other’s lips.

 

Finally they broke with a pop, both of them flushed and panting. There was a goofy smile on Usagi’s face, and Mina looked shell-shocked. Breaking her gaze, Mina looked away and giggled.

 

“Wow, Usagi, I wasn’t expecting- you’re a really good kisser. Been practicing with Mamoru?”

 

Usagi felt herself pressing against Mina’s bare thigh. It was kind of embarrassing, but also felt good, the pressure what she desperately needed. A frown on puzzlement crossed Mina’s face before she ducked her head and took a look.

 

“You liked it too, huh? Well, alright.”

 

Mina scooted down Usagi’s body until her head was level with her leader’s crotch. She pressed her hand against Usagi’s cock, fully erect and tenting her skirt. Usagi groaned at the feeling, bucking her hips forward before she could control herself. She resolved to control herself better, and immediately broke the promise when Mina withdrew her hand and sat up.

 

“Hey, take off your blouse. I want a show while I eat,” Mina said, struggling out of her own shirt. It quickly flew off her, with her blouse following. Usagi stripped too, and soon they both were naked, running admiring eyes over each other’s bodies.

 

Usagi had seen Mina in bikini’s before, and the blonde had always chosen the more daring options. But the difference between seeing someone in a swimsuit and seeing someone naked was the difference between night and day. Minako’s breasts looked just slightly smaller than Usagi’s, but she had a lot more muscle tone. It looked really good on her, and Usagi’s hard cock showed her appreciation.

 

Mina’s pussy was still hidden by her closed legs, but Usagi’s gaze was relentlessly drawn to that downward arrow formed by Mina’s hips. Minako saw her attraction and smirked, obviously pleased by the attention. Her smirk grew wider as she moved one leg to the side, slowly revealing more of herself. But then, oh so cruelly, she drew her leg back, hiding her pussy before Usagi got to see more than the slightest hint of it.

 

Usagi whined and Mina chuckled softly, leaning forward. Usagi’s gaze instantly fixed on her breasts, and she swallowed as Mina got closer, walking herself forward on her hands. Finally Minako stopped, her hands in between Usagi’s spread thighs, and kissable lips in front of Usagi’s own. Usagi steeled her courage, but was preempted by Mina.

 

Mina ran her hand up and down Usagi’s shaft, getting a feel for it. Usagi closed her eyes and groaned. Another person’s hand on her sensitive member felt better than she could have hoped for. Mina didn’t take long to familiarize herself with Usagi’s member, and soon Usagi’s cock had passed between Mina’s lips. Usagi couldn’t believe it. Both that Mina was so bold, and how good she was.

 

“Wow, Mina, you- you’re really going at it.” Usagi was impressed, and also a bit scared, at how eagerly her friend was sucking her cock. Mina popped her head off Usagi’s dick and giggled.

 

“He he he, my mouth gets lonely,” she said with a wink. “Maybe you’re better for me than a lollipop, huh?”

 

Mina lowered her head back down, but kept looking Usagi right in the eyes as she started sucking her off. Her tongue was doing amazing things to Usagi, not that Usagi needed much encouragement in her present state. She could hardly believe this was happening, one of her friends happily giving her a blowjob, and it probably wouldn’t stop at just that. The thought of what else Mina would let her do pushed Usagi over the edge.

 

Usagi’s hands curled in the bedsheets as she came. She barely had the presence of mind to blurt out a warning to Minako. Minka lifted her head up off Usagi’s cock, but not far enough away to be out of range.

 

Usagi twisted around on the bed as she came, her penis shooting cum all over Mina’s face. She squawked in surprise, and her hands flew up as her features were covered by a load of semen. Mina made surprised burbling noises as she gingerly touched her face.

 

“Oh man, V, I’m sorry. I thought I’d last longer. And your face-! I didn’t think that would happen.” She grabbed at the box of tissues on the nightstand. “Here, you can-!”

 

Usagi stared in surprise and arousal as Mina ran a finger up her cheek. Collecting some cum, she brought it to her mouth and gingerly licked it up. Her eyebrows rose, and her mouth opened in surprise. Usagi could see a hint of white still on her tongue.

 

“Wow, Usagi, you taste delicious.”

 

“I do?”

 

Usagi had never been one to resist tasting something, and without hesitation, she leaned in and ran her tongue over Mina’s face. She got a mouthful of her own cum, and had to agree. Her seed was tasty. She quickly leaned in for another go, running her tongue along Minako’s jawline. As she prepared to swallow, her friend nudged her.

 

“Hey, don’t be greedy. Share some with me.”

 

Usagi went in for a kiss, pushing her tongue forward, still covered with cum. Their lips met, and Usagi’s tongue slid into Mina’s mouth, smearing the cum around inside her. Usagi cleaned the rest of the cum off with another lick, and shared this one too with Mina. Even after the last of the cum had disappeared down their throats, they still stayed like that, kissing and running their hands over each other’s bodies.

 

Mina squeaked as Usagi slid a finger over her wet slit, and shivered when she came back for another go. Usagi couldn’t believe how nice another woman’s lower lips felt, soft and yielding and wet. She would have been quite content to just finger Mina until she came, clenching down around the intruding finger, but Minako had other ideas.

 

Mina grinned and pushed Usagi back, guiding her down onto her bed. Usagi rested her head against her pillow, smiling up at Mina while an undercurrent of worry and lust wormed through her. Either she was about to get a taste of peach juice, or she was going to lose her virginity. Both prospects sounded good.

 

Minako shuffled forward until her thighs were sandwiching Usagi’s head. Usagi looked up into Minako’s treasure, framed by a neatly trimmed triangle of yellow hair. Mina ran her hands through Usagi’s hair, straightening her tails, while nervously smiling. Usagi grasped Mina’s thighs and took a deep breath. Gently pulling her down, Usagi licked her lips. Before she went in for the meal, Usagi took a good long look at Mina’s treasure. It was _very_ cute, flushed to a pretty pink color, with small drops of dew forming inside as Usagi spread her lips with her fingers.

 

Pressing her lips against Mina’s slit, Usagi stuck her tongue out. It did taste nice, not like her own semen, or any other snack she had ever had, but still a tasty treat. She moved in a pattern, listening to Mina’s gasps. S-A-I-. She got to the N in Venus for the second time before Mina clutched her head and her groans rose several octaves.

 

“Oh, that’s, right there, Usagi, right there!”

 

Usagi couldn’t tell if she had found a sweet spot, or if the pleasure had simply burst a dam inside Mina, but she kept on licking. Mina’s pussy fluttered around her tongue, her walls trying to clamp down around it. Usagi alternated between that and Mina’s clit, the little button standing out, uncovered by its hood of flesh.

 

As she lavished attention on Mina’s pussy, Usagi felt her cock start to stir back to life. And why wouldn’t it? This was _hot_. Getting to lick her friend, watch and listen to her squirm as Usagi made love to her, that was enough to get anyone hard. And Mina was feeling even better than Usagi, as her cries steadily rose in pitch and her breath came in shorter and shorter gasps.

 

Usagi’s mouth was flooded with Mina’s arousal as the girl on top of her cried out in orgasm. Usagi thought the lilting tones were the sweetest sound she’d ever heard. She swallowed Mina’s arousal, the grool sliding down her throat and pooling in her stomach. As she finished, Mina pulled her hips back to look down at Usagi. She smiled up at Mina, licking her lips to show how much she liked the taste. A smile appeared on Mina’s face, still flushed with blood.

 

Minako slid off the bed, moving so fast she almost clocked Usagi alongside the head. Usagi was about to ask what was wrong when Mina spun back around and fell into the bed. Wrapping Usagi up in a great big hug, she kissed both her cheeks before making a high pitched squealing sound.

 

“Oh god, Usagi, that, that was amazing. Thank you, thank you so much, that felt so good and your tongue felt so good and it was, it was, wow, I’m babbling, aren’t I? Can we do it again?”

 

Usagi pulled Mina towards herself, ending up on top of her. It was a nice sight, looking down at another girl. Mina’s cheeks were flushed, and her lips slightly parted, her tongue just poking out. Usagi ducked in for a kiss, Mina’s lips soft against hers.

 

Breaking the kiss, Usagi drew back. Mina’s eyes were slightly fogged with lust as she stared off into the distance. The expression on her face was hard to describe, beyond ‘absolutely adorable’. The lust cleared away as Mina glanced down at Usagi’s crotch, hunger replacing it. Giggling, Usagi grabbed her dick and scooted closer to Mina.

 

Mina raised herself up, putting her in Usagi’s lap. Grabbing her shoulder’s, Mina started sinking down as Usagi held her cock steady, lined up underneath Mina’s pussy. As Mina’s lower lips brushed against Usagi’s cockhead, they both gasped.

 

Both Minako and Usagi groaned as Usagi slid into Mina. It was a slow pace as Usagi gingerly found out what Mina could handle, and struggled to cope with the overwhelming feelings. Mina was very wet, but also very tight. Usagi had to take her time, slowly sliding in as far as she could, and then slowly sliding out. Despite the slow pace, Mina was still panting like she was running a marathon.

 

Mina shakily reached out and ran her hands up Usagi’s sides. She sighed, then gasped when Mina slid over to her breasts. The hands against her breasts felt good, her nipples were stiff and needing attention. Mina seemed very familiar with how to play with a girl’s breasts, and Usagi wondered if it was because she masturbated on her own a lot, or if she had a harem of lovers she practiced on.

 

The thought made her dick pulse inside Mina, and the other blonde groaned. Usagi was fascinated by the way Mina’s breasts bounced as she rode Usagi, an up and down motion that made the leader of the Sailor Senshi want to put them in her mouth and suck on them, even if it meant she couldn’t watch them jiggle anymore. That was the kind of decision Usagi like to make. Whether to watch bouncing boobies, or suckle on them. Why couldn’t quizzes at school have problems like that?

 

Mina threw her head back and groaned, eyes closed. Wet, lewd sounds were coming from her crotch with every thrust, and Usagi would never have guessed how good that could have sounded. The knowledge that she, Usagi Tsukino was the one making those sounds and was responsible for that face was an amazing feeling. That alone would have made this feel so much better than masturbating by herself.

 

Minako’s head flopped back forward, and she shakily smiled at Usagi. Her eyes were bright and there was sweat beading on her forehead.

 

“He-hey Usagi, does it,” she shuddered with her whole body, sending a nice feeling to Usagi’s cock, “does this mean-.” Her lips moved soundlessly for a moment. “Ah man, I can’t think of a saying, you’re” she panted for breath, “You’re feeling so good, Usagi, please, give me more!”

 

Usagi stared at her friend, a blush spreading across her cheeks as some inner-Usagi did a dance of joy. That was one of the sweetest things she’d ever been told. She grabbed Mina in an even tighter hug than normal, squealing into her shoulder.

 

Usagi felt the familiar, welcome, burning coming from her dick. Mina’s wonderful, amazing, perfect body was driving her further and further, and Usagi knew she was going to cum any minute now. Cum, and fill Sailor V with her semen, pump load after load of hot cum into her. Fill her pussy up, and overfill it; get to see the sticky cum dripping out of her as Usagi pulled out, white dripping down her thighs. Usagi couldn’t wait. And she wouldn’t have to wait for long.

 

Both girls loudly cried out as they came, legs kicking at Usagi’s sheets. Mina’s entire body shook as her hands scrabbled at Usagi’s back. Usagi gasped as Mina scored pale red lines with her fingernails. The pain was a counterpoint to the overwhelming pleasure. Mina’s pussy was squeezing down tighter than ever, acting like it was going to milk every last drop of cum from Usagi’s cock.

 

That was something Usagi was more than satisfied with, anything to make the explosion of pleasure emanating from her dick to last longer or burn brighter. Cumming into Mina’s pussy was a thousand times better than her mouth or Usagi’s own hands. For one, the way Mina’s eyes shot wide open as the first splash of cum landed inside her was a sight Usagi would never forget.

 

Mina kept on calling out Usagi’s name as she quivered in orgasm, her voice dropping from an ear-splitting shriek to a barely audible whisper. The emotion in her voice only grew, though, her repetitions of Usagi’s name feeling deeper and more meaningful as she repeated herself.

 

As amazing as it felt, Usagi’s orgasm was over far too quickly. She was left shivering and panting, holding onto Mina like she was drowning. Mina was clutching at her too, her pussy still squeezing down and letting go around her softening dick.

 

Both girls were exhausted from their adventures. Usagi felt like a nap, even more than usual. But before she drifted off, she wanted to gush with Mina about how good it had felt. She lazily stroked Minako’s flank, her fingers sliding over the soft skin. Mina purred from the back of her throat at the contact, and gave Usagi a radiant smile. Blushing, she looked away, but kept on running her fingers up and down Mina.

  
The way Minako fought for breath did interesting things to her chest, Usagi noted. She eagerly watched Mina’s breasts go up and down, and wobble a bit as she recovered. She wondered what it would be like to watch Mako fight for breath with a bare chest. Or the way Rei’s long, long legs would glisten with sweat, or how Ami’s hair would get mussed up… The thought of all her friends in the afterglow of sex made Usagi shiver, and grab at the closest thing to her.

 

Usagi wrapped Mina up in a hug and held her close. She pressed her nose against Mina’s shoulder and took a deep breath, breathing in the lavender perfume she was wearing. The feel of Mina’s fingers pressed against her back was nice, and the _emotional_ feeling was even better. Knowing that Sailor V, the girl Usagi had once wanted to be, enjoyed having sex with her, and was cool that she had more than most girls, and, gah, everything about it was just so amazing.

 

Minako raised an eyebrow as Usagi giggled to herself. Usagi shook her head, dismissing it, and snuggled back up against Mina. She hadn’t bothered making the bed this morning, so she could just toss her blanket on top of them. She pressed a kiss on Mina’s cheek, before trying to give vent to her feelings.

 

“Thank you V. That felt, that was amazing. I never would have thought- thank you.”

 

There was an instant of hesitation before Mina smiled, her radiant smile filling the room.

 

“Of course, Usagi! I’d do anything for you.” Usagi blushed, and smiled in return. “If you ever want me to come over again, just call!” Usagi’s blush deepened.

 

It was a tempting thought. Usagi had seen many outfits that she would never have the courage to try on, but since Mina looked so much like her… Usagi entertained herself with idle fantasies for a while, mind leaping from idea to idea, most of them revolving around sex. Looking over at Mina, she blushed. Mina had a knowing look on her face, and seemed to have guessed what she was thinking about.

 

“Or maybe you could come over to my house. It would be a lot quitter, and we could,” Mina waggled her eyebrows, “ _disc_ uss stuff.” Usagi giggled in embarrassment, but couldn’t think of a reply.

 

They laid there in silence for a while, quietly enjoying each other’s company. After a while, a thought visibly struck Mina. She sat up, the sheet falling off of her. Turning around to face Usagi, she gave her leader a very nice view.

 

“Did you hear? The idol Masatore’s coming to do a concert!”

 

Usagi squealed, clapping her hands. Masatore was her favorite idol ever of all time, and had been for almost three days now. She sat up too, her bedsheet puddling in her lap.

 

“Really? When? Where? Oh, do you think Mamo-chan would want to come?” She was vibrating in excitement. Mina laughed, running a hand through her hair.

 

“I don’t remember, I’ll look it up when I get home. Something fun for you and Rei to go do, huh?”

 

Usagi’s smile turned to plastic. _Crap, crap, crap. Come on Usagi, try to bluff_.

 

“What? I said I was taking _Mamo_ to that, not Rei. Clean out your ears, V!”

 

Mina rolled her eyes and laughed knowingly.

 

“Uh huh. You spend all your date nights with Mamoru alone. Certainly not with any priestess we both know.”

 

Usagi made a choking sound in the back of her throat. _How did she know?_ Minako read the guilty, shocked expression on her face loud and clear. Cackling, she inched away from Usagi, to get a better view.

 

“Oh please, everyone knows about that. Well, Luna probably doesn’t, but me and Artemis have talked about the implications of you being polyamorous several times.”

 

“What? I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” _Oh no, oh no, oh no_.

 

“Hey, it’s no biggy. So you’ve got a type. Tall, dark, and handsome and you can have a good argument with. It’s all cool. I’m Minako the Goddess of Love, remember? You’ve got my blessing.” Mina put a finger to her lips, transparently acting as if a thought had just struck her.

 

“Still I know you haven’t had a date with both of them at once yet. If you want, _I_ could do it, take Rei and Mamo out for a practice run.” She leered at a fuming Usagi. “Wouldn’t want my princess to be stuck with an unsatisfactory threesome, after all. And since we look so much alike, I can have someone take photos, so you can imagine yourself in my place! Wouldn’t that be convenient? You can decide if you want Rei to be sitting on your face wile Mamoru plows you, just by looking at a picture of them doing that to me! Or- ”

 

Whatever she was about to say next was cut off by a pillow to the face. Usagi was screeching incoherently, throwing more things as Minako cackled madly. She rolled off the bed, and grabbed her clothing. More light, easily throwable items landed around her as Usagi searched for something else to throw. Seeing a book on the floor, she snatched that up and threw it at Mina just as the other girl dashed out the door. It exited the room with Mina.

 

Still naked, Usagi jumped up to run after her. Mina shut the door in her face and leaned against it. Usagi was making incoherent noises of rage, listening to Mina laugh her head off on the other side.

 

“Hey, Usagi, isn’t this Rei’s manga?”

 

That was a bucket of ice water to the fire of Usagi’s anger. She instantly shut up, except for an ‘eep’ sound as she spun around to look at her room. Yep, no more manga.

 

“Did she give it to you with the cover folded in two like this?”

 

The color drained from Usagi’s face. Oh no. _Oh no_. Rei got made enough normally, now-.

 

“Man, she’s not going to leave enough of you to feed her crows with, Usagi.”

 

Usagi nodded in despairing agreement. Her life was over. Maybe if she started running right now, she could escape Tokyo before Rei found out, but… Usagi sank down against the door, visions of doom and gloom filling her head. Maybe she could throw herself on Rei’s mercy? Sure the priestess didn’t know she’d borrowed the manga, but surely Rei could find it in her hear to forgive her oldest and bestest friend, right? Usagi tried to convince herself of that, as Mina kept on describing the damage done to it.

 

How could her day turn around so quickly?


End file.
